In many situations such as military operations, hunting expeditions, rescue operations, climbing and caving expeditions, wilderness explorations, off-road sport events and the like, it is common to carry loads, such as supplies, people, such as wounded people or young children, equipment, such as hunting gear, game and the like.
It is common today for carrying devices to be collapsible or otherwise foldable, such that one member of the party can carry it on his back, and in case of need the carrying device can be unfolded and deployed. For example, a collapsible device for carrying wounded people, such as a stretcher, may be unfolded and deployed, and a wounded person can then be placed on the stretcher, which is then carried by two or four persons.
However, experience shows that carrying a stretcher bearing a wounded person for long distances and/or in rough terrain can be rather cumbersome and slows the progress of the party in reaching points where medical treatment may be administered. In some cases this endangers the life of the wounded person. In the case of military operations during combat, the slow progress caused by the stretcher, and requirement of multiple stretcher bearers to carry the stretcher, may endanger the other soldiers in the party and hamper the unit's ability to achieve its objectives.
In another example, when carrying device is a game cart, it may be unfolded and deployed, and loaded with the game. However, absent sufficient navigability of the game cart, it would not assist in carrying the hunt back to camp.
Hence, an improved device for transporting loads over rough terrain, such as unsurfaced roads or tracks, made of materials such as sand, gravel, riverbeds, mud, rocks, and other natural terrain or, for example, devastated urban areas, is still a long felt need.